Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are optical displays used in devices such as laptop computers, hand-held calculators, digital watches and televisions. Some LCDs include a light source that is located to the side of the display, with a light guide positioned to guide the light from the light source to the back of the LCD panel. As the size of the display is increased, the components become larger also. Furthermore, to prevent warping or other types of physical distortions, the light guide has to be of a minimum thickness relative to its height and width. As the size of the display increases, this means that the light guide also becomes increasingly thick, thus increasing the weight of the display.